In Between
by ToNeko
Summary: She crawled into the Uchiha resident, away from the people of the Senju clan who treated her badly. A kunai pointed to her face. "Watashi Senju Izami." Both decreased: Senju father and Uchiha mother. Izami's trapped between the two. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary-** She crawled into the Uchiha resident, away from the people of the Senju clan who treated her badly. A kunai pointed to her face. "Watashi Senju Izami." Both decreased: Senju father and Uchiha mother. Izami's trapped between the two. Being in the Senju clan all her life, how would she be treated now in the Uchiha clan?

**Pairing- **MadaraOC [Side: Izuna/OC and Hirashima/OC]

**Setting-** The story begins when they were all a kid. So it's still the time when the Senju and Uchiha were enemies.

* * *

><p><strong>Character: Senju Izami<strong>

**=Appearance**: Short, shoulder length black hair at first, but it grows longer as she ages. She also have beautiful blue eyes that bends a bit towards the darker side in color.

**=Ability**: Izami has no ability at first, but she has the combination and mix of both Senju and Uchiha abilities.

**=Background**: Izami's parents had died shortly after her birth. Izami grew up in the Seiju territory, but her mother being a Uchiha, Senju's opponent clan, caused her to be bullied by some clan members. This made her an outcast of her clan. Izami is strong-witted and tries to hold in her tears when she is bullied, and store it up 'till she's alone. She dislike admitting defeat to other and the fact that she needed help. She is quite like Naruto, but instead of trying to be joyful and attempting to make freinds, she's quite anti-social and mainly wears a frown or maintain a not concerned expression.

* * *

><p>A rock hit her right at the side of the head. She winced. She used her arms to block more of the incoming rocks that's thrown towards her. Her eyes were shut tightly as she embraced the pain as the rock scratched her skin everytime it hit her skin. The impact stopped momentarily and she began to lower her hands slowly and her sight was meant by the disgusted faces of the people that surround her. She was used to this, yet seeing these faces everyday still gave her the shivers.<p>

"Look it's the Uchiha _kuzu.." _ a boy a few years older than her said while pointing at her with a look of disgust clear on his face.

The girl shook, that's what everyone here called her. Uchiha kuzu.

"I can't believe that there'll be a Uchiha among us," a older woman said, stretching out the word 'Uchiha' like it was the worst thing that could ever come out of her mouth.

The girl looked angrily yet sadly down to the ground, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. But she refused to cry, not when her abusers are still present around her. She will not be looked down upon and give them the satisfraction on letting them see her defeated.

"I don't even get why the genius Senju Yuzuma marry that Uchiha b**** that she calls a mother anyway," another woman said. The girl looked up and glared at the woman. They're insulting her mother, she don't really know her mother since she died early, but she certainly won't let someone insult her. "Huh? What are you going to do to me, child? That glare isn't going to bring you anywhere?" the woman tauted with a dark and digusted look. "Why don't you try attacking me? Oh, you can't. Huh, or are you afraid that you'll be kicked out of the clan?"

That's it. The girl snapped. "Okaa-san will be better than you'll every be! You'll never be as good as she even if you try your hardest! You'll always be below mother no matter what!" she yelled, running away fromt he crowd with tears overflowing in her eyes.

"Ara. What did you say brat?" the woman said darkly lifting the girl by her back collar. "I'll never be as good as your mother? I'm way better than that digusting woman and her disgusting child."

The girl elbowed the woman holding her up with all her strength and she dropped her. "I don't need this digusting clan!" she shouted as she ran off towards the entarance of the Senju territory.

The woman stood up angrily, rubbing her cheek where the girl had elbowed her. A bruise was beginning to form. "She's done it!" she yelled furiously. "What are you guys doing? Capture her! She attacked one of the Seijuns and is running away!"

The guards hurried after the runaway girl. The woman looked on darkly, smiling inside. They've always wanted to find a way to make the girl fight back, so that she'll be arrested for teason. It wasn't hard for a Uchiha to be arrested for teason, even though she is half Senju. Even the tiniest harm done could make her arrested. But the girl never fought back. Until now that is.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Definitions:<strong>_

_Kuzu - Trash_

_Okaa-san - Mother_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!_

_Please review_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Toneko doesn't own Naruto! -dattebayo

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>The girl rushed out of the Senju compound, her tears flying past her as she dashed into the forest. She could hear the Senjuns coming after her, eventually they'll caught up to her. Afterall, they are the shinobi and she's just a regular clan member with no ability to fight or defend, she isn't fast either. She have to hide. She ran into a bush and fell over. Feeling that the Senjuns are coming closer, she stayed in her spot, trying to mask her chakra. She could here the rustling as they searched the area for her. She shut her eyes tightly, waiting for them to move on.<p>

"She's here somewhere. I could sense her here before," she heard a voice said not far from her.

The girl's eyes widen. 'A sensor-nin!' She struggled as she tried to keep her cool and continue trying to mask her chakra as much as she could.

Tears began to well up in her eyes again as she squeezed her fingers tightly. She's done it now. She actually harmed someone, though it's not much harm, it's still considered as one. She had always known that the clansmen wanted her to try something at them so that they could get rid of her. The woman that taunted her was the one that wanted her dead the most. She knew that the Senju woman used to like her father, until he had choosen her mother and had always wanted to ruin her family. Now that both of her parents are deceased, her revenge is aimed at her. But no matter how mcuh people tauted her and hurt her, she usually kept her cool. But she had lashed out, now she could no longer return to the clan.

The search party moved on and the silently sobbing girl came out from under the bush. 'What should I do now?' she thought. She had never attempted to run from the clan before. She don't want to go back to the Seijuns because if she do, she'll be severly punished or even be bestow the punishment of death. The clansmen had done more harm to her than she ever did to them, but it is only what she did that ever counted. She struggled to stay upright as she continue sobbing and run at the same time.

"I found her!" called a voice behind her. Her eyes widen and her sob silenced. She began running to a random direction. She don't know where she's going, but she definitely won't go back, especially when it may mean a certain death for her. 'Hira-nii,' she called in her mind as she continued running.

She could she a brighter sunlight as she exit the forest. She looked on happily feeling that she can escape. But she was approahed by a wall. She sank down. 'A dead end..?' she asked herself in fear. Her legs hurt, she can't run anymore. She never had to run this much, even when the clan members are chasing her.

"Hayaku!" she heard voices behind her. She looked back in terror.

'They're coming!' She searched around for an exit, where so could escape to or at the very leasst, hide in. But depite her search, the area in front of her is only the wall. She could make a turn left or right, but she'll definitely be caugth in no time. There's no where for her to hide in. And running back into the forest is definitely not a choice, it'll be like running back to a lion's mouth. She panicked and continued searching, hoping that a tunnel will appear for him to climb into.

She scanned the wall with her eyes and hand until she touched a bunch of leaves on the wall by the ground. She couldn't see it, but when she touched the leaves, it actually bends inward, even a little bit. She dug at the leaves to reveal a hole. She bend her head down to the ground and look inside. It's a tunnel to the other side of the wall! It was just big enough to fit her in.

She glanced back nervously to see if they are still chasing her. At first it was silent, but there are rustlings from the forest, showing that they are approaching closer to her. She looked back at the hole nervously. 'This is the only way out. Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, Hira-niichan, please protect me,' she thought and dropped down and crawl into the tunnel.

The tunnel was dark and old, covered with dust and leaves. She continued crawling until she stopped dead on her track. There was a centipede before her. Her eyes widen, she want to move out of the hole immediately, but was stopped by the noises behind her. She can't go back now. If she move out, she'll be captured and dragged back. She closed her eyes, praying for her safety. "Hira-nii," she whispered quiety hoping that he'll save her. The centipede slowly approached her. The girl closed her eyes tightly, she could feel it coming even without her eyes open. The centipede slowly crawled pass her as she held her breathe and it slid pass her skin against the wall of the tunnel. She had wanted to go back multiple times in the process, thinking that going back couldn't be worst than this, but she held on.

The multi-legged insect finally crawled by, but the girl continued holding her breath, fearing that if she release it, it'll come back. She plan to wait until the centipede reached the other side of the tunnel, the part in which she came from, until she moved on. But she remembered that the clansmen is already at the other side, so if they see the centipede crawl out, they'll find out that she must've crawled in. Knowing this fact she hurried forward. She won't give them the chance to catch her. Not after she had faced all these horrible things and finally allow herself to be free. She'll face what she have to face at the other end of the tunnel. She won't turn back. With her resolve, she wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand and continued forward with the new determination she hold.

She could hear rustling before her. It must be the teaves on the other end being blown by the wind. She drew closer to the opposite end until she met with the light of the outside. Relief washed over her as she dragged herself out of the hole and stood up, but it didn't last long because while she was met with the sunlight, she's also met with a kunai to her neck. Her eyes widen.

"Shinnyu anatawa dare?" before her stood a boy with dark spiky bluish black hair. He wore a high necck black shirt and black pants. He's a boy around her age, perhaps a year or two older than her. But what feared her was more than the kunai that pointed towards her neck. It was his red eyes which contains two black comma-like shapes in them. To further proof her point she saw the symbol at the back of his shirt, for he turned half way towards her, kunai in right hand. There she saw the symbol which was the enemy of the clan she used to be at not more than a few hours ago. But it was also the clan that her mother used to be in before she married her father.

The Uchiha clan.

Note: When she said "Hira-nii", that doesn't mean that they are related by blood. It's just that she recognizes him as an elder brother. For who "Hira-nii" is, it'll be revealed later, or you could probably guess ^.^

_Hayaku -_ hurry up

_Otou-sama_ - father

_-Nii_ - brother

_"Shinnyu anatawa dare?"_ - [It's suppose to mean:] "Intruder, who are you?" [but my Japanese isn't that good, so I don't know if it's right...]

* * *

><p>Well to whoever is reading this, please review. I do hope that someone is actually reading this T.T<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Though that doesn't mean that I'm not a fan...

◕ ‿‿ ◕Hope someone reads the story...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

◕-Couple of minutes before, in the Uchiha Compound-◕

"What is that noise?" the boy as his little brother. They were training at the backyard of their home peacefully, but that was before there were interrupted by the chattering outside.

"I don't know, the clansmen is having a 'man's battle' again." his little brother shrug. That's really common. Their clan often have battles between men every once a while to test their skills. Though they only come out with minor injuries, since they don't want to put their own people in a critical condition. The sibling themselves used to watch it too when they were little, but that's before they began busying themselves with their own trainings. It's usually very noisy, considering the cheerings that happens on each opponents' side, so it's not a wonder why his little brother would think that it's a mini-battle.

He believe that when he first heard the noise too, but something told him that that's not the case. "It's something else," he said. "Why don't you go check it out."

"Hai. Hai." said the little brother as he put his kunais back into his pouch. They've been training together, using their kunai. He jumped to the shoji door and slide it to the side, before disappearing and the direction of the chatter.

The boy sighed and put his kunai away. Just when he thought that it was a good day to train. He sat by the shoji door and looked up at the forest beyond the wall of the Compound. He always wondered why the house was build at the side instead of the center of the clan considering that he and his brother is in the Head family. 'Shouldn't the clansmembers' houses be build in the edge instead. They'll protect the strong ones in the middle... Not like I need their protection or anything though.'

He was about to follow his brother when he heard noises coming from the other side of the wall. He looked back and leaned his ears against the wall. He could make out some of the voices from the other side, coming from the forest. "Hayaku!" he heard. His eyes narrowed. He listened more closely and hear footsteps and heavy breathing. 'Intruders... From the forest? That would mean... the Senju clan. They're chasing someone?' He got a lot out of what he had gather, excluding the fact that the wall was actually pretty thick, so it's very difficult to hear things on the other side.

He snapped from his thought when he heard rustling on the other side. Very close. 'Below?' He looked down on the wall and realized a patch of leaves just beside his foot. To comfirm his wonder, he heard mumbling from below. He pushed the leaves aside and stood back, prepared to any kind of outburst that's to come.

A few seconds later, a girl around his age, perhaps a year or two younger, came out from the tunnel. She supporter herself off the ground with her palms. He observed her and realized that she's bare-footed, wearing a white ragged shirt and ripped up blue pants that stick to her legs all the way below her knees. She had short black hair that reached her neck. What suprised him was the bruises and scratches all over her body. His eyes narrowed as he pointed his kunai to her neck as she stood up. "Shinnyu, anatawa dare?"

◕-Back to the place the previous chapter left off in-◕

Uchiha. Before her stood a Uchiha, the enemy clan of the one that she belongs in, not that she actually feels like she does belong in the Senju clan though. But an enemy is still an enemy and currently she's at an enemy's territory.

"I'll repeat myself again, shinnyu. " the boy said, his kunai not moving any farther from her neck. "Anatawa dare?" His eyes narrowed.

The girl bit her lower lip. What should she do in this case. She's in an enemy territory. But her mother belongs in the Uchiha clan, does she not? But, she also married her father into the Senju clan. So does that mean that she'll be considered a traitor in this clan? If they know that she's a Senju _and_ an Uchiha, they might harm or perhaps kill her. But the Senju might do the same too if she runs back to them. Not that she could anymore anyway, not with a kunai pointed to her neck. Judging by the way the boy look and weild his weapon, he must be a shinobi. She could never beat a shinobi, that much she knew. She also know an important guideline of being a shinobi: never turn your back to an enemy. She might not be one, but that's an important rule, especially in her situation. She weight her options, she don't have much of a choice. She gritted her and looked up at the Uchiha, trying to look at fierce as as could. "Watashiwa... Senju Izami!"

She tried to mantain a strong appearance, but on the inside she's actually shivering a bit. Who wouldn't? Especially when your own clan chasing right on your tail. You can't go back or you'll risk being killed. And before you, you stand in an enemy terriotory, surrounded by the most elite and powerful shinobi in the shinobi world before and behind you, with no of those shinobi pointing a kuani at your neck, threating to kill you anytime. You'll be scared, especially when you're in no capability to defend yourself or do anything at all.

The boy's eyes narrowed more at the name, holding the tip of his kunai a bit closer to her neck. Her eyes widen and she automatically took a step back only to hit the wall. She bit her bottom lip and shut her eyes tightly. She tried her best to contain herself and not shake, for the kuani is only a milimeter or two away, even the slightest moment for her would cause her to be cut.

"I thought so." the boy said, removing the kunai from her neck.

She opened her eyes. "Eh? How do you know?"

"There's other the Senju at the other side of the forest. The others and you most likely came from the other side. So since you're a Senju, that must mean the others are too."

Izami looked down painfully sadly.

"Considering that there's a grounp of footsteps after you the whole time. They must be chasing after you right?"

She nodded meakly.

"Why?" his eyes narrowed as he looked over his shoulder at her when he pocketed his kunai.

"Watashiwa... different..." she replied.

"Heh." he said, saying it with a voice of no interest.

"But please don't send me over to them!" she said, meeting his eyes.

His eyes widened before they narrowed again. "You have blue eyes."

Izami looked shocked before she looked down at the ground. She had momentarily forgotten that she had blue eyes, contraying to the Seiju eye color. Which shows exactly how she's an outcast.

"Blue eyes and black hair, eh? You're quite a contray concerning the Senju." the Uchiha boy observed.

She didn't lift her head at this comment, but continue staring at the ground.

"Why are you here?" he asked with seriousness. It's not an everyday thing that you would encounter a Senju in the Uchiha territory. One being that they are enemies since the beginning of time. Moreover, you don't see a Senju girl with bruises, cuts, and scratches sneak into the Uchiha Compound through a hole on the wall. If it's a shinobi of Senju, it'll make more sense, for that'll mean that he's trying to infiltrate the Uchiha. But what could you do with a beat up girl? If she had talent, that'll make a bit more sense. But the Uchiha can see that she had absolutely no talent, no defense, no strength and absolutely nothing at all that makes her useful in any way he can see it.

She shook a bit at the question. "I... attacked a clansmen... and I was chased..."

He scoffed. "Attacked a clansmen? Pft. That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard."

Her head swing up and she glared at him. "What do you get about being an outcast of your clan?" she shouted.

"What did you say?" he said getting serious.

Izami was a bit afraid, but there was no way she was going to back down to him. She clenched her fist tightly into a ball at her sides.

"She's here somewhere! I sensed her!" a voice said from the other side. The boy looked at the wall and Izami frooze. Did they find her? Would the Uchiha sell her out? They've just met and they aren't friends or anything, so it's a posibility to fear. And surely many people had done it before. The clansmen had done it multiple times. She can't trust anyone. If she trusts anyone, she'll just end up being betrayed. So doesn't trust anyone but Hira-nii. She didn't trust them in the past and she's not going to do it now either.

She backed away from the boy her dark bangs hiding her face from view. "You're going to sell me out..."

"Huh?" he looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"You're going to sell me out aren't you?" she backed up to a wall on the other side. "Ha... Ha..." she laughed dryly. "People do it all the time... I doubt you won't be the same..." A scene flashed into her mind of a time:

_Izami was being thrown rock at again. She walked silently in the alleyway while sobbing. Her eyes were bruised and her body hurts all over. She had managed to escape through the crowd again. 'This'll be over soon. Then Izami will be accepted.' she thought to herself as more tears came into her eyes. _

_"Izami?" came a voice. She turned around._

_"You're the kind ojii-san that opened a dango store..."_

_The looked at her gultily. "Eh. You want a dango? It'll be free of charge."_

_"Mmm." Izami nodded joyfully. 'I'm being... accepted?'_

_The little Asami sat in the dango store want for the Ojii-san. He had told her to wait there whlie he make some. The store was empty with no people and there don't seem to be any equipment either. Suddenly the door opened. Izami looked on joyfully until she's met by the murderous stares of the people behind. "Ojii...-san...?"_

_He looked away guiltily. "Gomen, Izami. Demo, my business ran low and I don't have any money. So I had to hand you over..."_

_Izami's eyes widen in fear while looking at the crowd. They had given him money to bring them to her. Then, realiization hit her. Her trust was betrayed._

_"Anatawa Saitei!" she yelled before she dashed through the crowd. with her own tears flying past her At that moment she had decided that she wouldn't trust anyone again._

"...That's why, I don't trust anyone!"

The boy stared at her outburst. "So, you're an outcast, huh?"

"She's at the other side of this wall!" said the Senju on the other side.

Izami looked at the wall fearfully.

He noted that she didn't want to go back before saying, "Okay, I'll help you."

Izami stared at him wide-eyed. 'He'll help me?' she thought to herself. She debated. Could she trust him?

As if reading her thoughts, he said. "You don't have to trust me, but I could just throw you over to the other side of this wall," he said while pointing to the said wall.

She bit her lip while making up her mind. 'I can't trust him... But I don't want to be over there...' she weighted her options and decided against her decision in the past. "...I'll trust you for now..."

"Hn." he said. "I'm Uchiha Madara." he said holding out a hand for her.

"Senju... Izanami... Izami for short." she said accepting his help.

He smirked. "Uchiha Madara."

◕ ‿‿ ◕ To Be Continued

* * *

><p>And that's the end for now but I might have to change it since I haven't read it over yet...<p>

For Izami's name, Izanami, I searched the name and it said that it's the name of a goddess and stuff. But just know that it's not really related in this story. I just thought that it's a cool name. But their ability might be the same since the goddess Izanami has some powerful ability [though I only read 3 sentences about her] that I thought would be cool to apply in the story.

Anyway hope you liked it.

Please review. Toneko.

And thanks to **Yuti-Chan** for reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry I haven't updated this for a while. I was slacking off and lazy, I finally mangaed to make it now though. But homework just love to stack up! And I just love to push homework into the last minute, so I squeezed this story in between (kina awkward 'cause the story name is also In Between). Anyway, hope you enjoy it. And I'm sorry if it's not really good 'cause I didn't write this part on paper, and I don't really reread :3

**Chapter 4**

"Madara!" shouted a voice from around the corner of the garden. Izami eyes widened a bit as she tensed in instinct, at hearing the sound of a voice. Madara noted this, but paid no heed to it as he turned his head to look over his shoulders at the direction the voice was coming from.

Almost a second later, a boy even closer to Izami's age round the corner and entered the garden part of the big Uchiha house that stood before it. Izami's eyes narrowed nervously at newcomer while wondering what to do. Not that she had forgotten that she's actually the new comer.

"Oi, Izuna, what's up?" the boy before her called to the other boy that just entered Izami's view. He was saying it in a rather familiar tone, unlike the way he had talked to Izami, an intruder. And considering that the boy that stood before her, Madara, is a caution type of person from what she have observed, the other boy must be close to him. A friend? Izami observed the other boy carefully. He has coal black eyes and black bangs that framed his face. His dressing was mainly black as well... quite similar to the boy that stood less than 2 feet before her... Her eyes quickly moved back to scan over Madara's appearance. The two were quite similar in fact. A family member?

Izami's vision turned back to the other boy as he began to speak. He was panting a bit, but not nearly out of breath.'He must be a shinobi, too.' Izami noted to herself when she realized that he must've ran some way to get here, but isn't laying on the ground panting like normal civilian would. She knows because that's what always happens to her when she's on the run, though instead of laying on the ground panting, she was kneeling on the ground panting. "I heard from outside... that the Senju clan... is here... someone intruded into... Uchiha property... they're searching... for the person...Heard that it's another...Senju... Currently at the entarance..." the boy made out, trying to calm his breathing. He crouched his body over and held his palms at his knees with his face towards the ground as he began taking in breaths of air.

Madara nodded. He pretty much understand the whole situation without much of an explanation, considering the "intruder" herself was actually before him and all the ruckus that occured when she crawled through the hole. Her reaction pretty much tells him everything as well, so even if Izuna hadn't come to tell him what's going on outside, he'll figure it out himself soon enough.

"Madara," the boy said.

"What?" Madara asked him.

"Who's that person?" Izuna asked as he pointed. Now that he had fully regained his breath and raised his head, he noticed that there's actually someone standing behind his brother. 'Behind' might not be the right word though, considering that Madara turned his head to face him and his back is not toward the girl, it couldn't be considered literally as 'behind.'

Madara turned back to face Izami and she flinched a bit now that the attention was aimed at her presence. She held still and pretend that her presence is absolutely usual and that she's no one suspicious. But that doesn't really help because she's never seen around here, and to add to that, Madara smirked and jerked his thumb at her as she turned back to face his younger brother. "She's the so-called 'intruder' here," he said.

"Eh? Her?" the boy asked. Izami tensed as he observed her for the first time. "Now that you talk about it, she doesn't look Uchiha-like."

"That's the obvious," Madara stated. "We Uchiha have black eyes while she has glowing kind of blue eyes, not exactly, but you can tell from afar that she's not a full fled Uchiha soley based on her eye color."

"But blue eyes aren't a Senju trait either and the intruder is a Senju," Izuna retorted.

"There are exceptions to things. She's one of the outcasts of the clan," Madara explained briefly.

"Heh," Izuna observed again. Izami's fists tightened as she willed herselfnot to shiver from fear. She would not permit herself to look afraid in her present situation and state. But in truth, she's really fearful on what might happen to her know that Izuna had found her out. "Boku wa Uchiha Izuna. Anatawa namae?" he asked politely.

He doesn't seem like a bad person was what Izami believed, but growing up the way she did, she had known better than to judge a person simply by their manners. He might be mannerful, but that doesn't mean that he's going to be harmless. But Madara himself is deemed both mannerless and harmful to Izami for "attacking" her.

Madara folded his arms when she didn't answer. "Are you going to answer?" he asked. 'Yes, he's absolutely mannerLESS.' Izami thought to herself as she attempted to glare at him, which to tell the truth failed uduly due to her current state of contained fear.

"Se-Senju I-Izanami," Izami stammered. Once the words exit her mouth, she could feel the fear that's overwhelming inside her taking over her physically as she began to shake slightly. She tried to steady herself and mask her shaking only to shake more. When she realized that she couldn't contain herself anymore, she voiced her fear. "What- What are you guys going to do to me now?" Izami questioned as she bit her lip in the end. They'll turn her over. Why not? This was a Senju, it was none of their business anyway. And the Senju and Uchiha had been rivals for a while, lossing lots of lives in both sides, so why bother to keep a source that could end up causing more battle and bloodshed between the two clans when the Uchiha can simply turn her over to the Senju to pervent such a thing?

"Are you afraid?" Izuna asked her as he got within three foot of her range.

"Why would I be?" Izami replied with a question of her own, though her shaking had already prooven her wrong. She is afraid. But she would not amit it in her mouth even if her body did with a language of its own.

"If you don't want to, we won't turn you over," Izuna said.

"Why would you do that? It's none of the Uchiha clan's business anyway. If you guys just turn me over to the Senju clan, you'll be able to pervent a lot of bloodshed, you know. You might even become heros for doing that."

"We're not interested in the 'hero' of your sort," Madara cut in before Izuna could say anything. "Besides that, the Senju and Uchiha had been enemeies for a long time. Even without you, there'll still be bloodshed as long as there's a battlefield for the two clans." Madara turned to face her from his previous sky-view. "Are you sure you're a Senju?" he asked skeptically. "Study your history."

"You-!" Izami said.

"But if all depends if you want to go back or not. No ones' here to stop you from going back to the other side. It's your choice afterall. So decide what you want." Madara said.

Izuna only smiled. He doesn't know what exactly is going on, but he have a clue on what it is and he believe that whatever his elder brother is doing, it is the right thing to do.

"What-" Izami literally couldn't believe her eyes. Did he just tell her to choose? She must amit that she's somewhat shocked. She had never been given the decision of a choice. Most of what she had lived her life so far was entirely a one way road. Either you life or you die. If you don't want to die, you use the only road to living and that's what she did. There's no more road besides that. But here, it seems as though another road had just opened up for her. A new road.

She clenched her hand over her fist. "Pl-Please don't turn me over." Asami muttered out, bangs covering over her eyes that's becoming wet. "Onegai!" her eyes were dripping tears onto the dust and rocky ground below as she said that. If there's another way out, she'll definitely take the road as long as it's possible.

Madara merely spared her a glance out of the corner of his eyes. She might end up being quite troublesome. She's crying already. But she did say that she's a Senju... she might proof to be of some use... In addition, he might be able to piss off some of the Senju. He smirked at the thought.

_=.=.=(-Time/Space Skip-)=.=.=_

"We don't have such a person in our property," the clansmen said. The clans member were currently arguing with the persuing group of Senju clansmens that are trying to search for a member of their clan.

"We're sorry, but we must go in and search. Just in case the person we're searching for just 'happens' to be in here," one of the persuing members argued back. "We would like to solve this peacefully with the Uchiha clan with raging a battle in between the two clans. We have lost enough lives in the battlefield and we hope to prevent from lossing anymore than we have. By allowing us to searching inside, we'll be able to solve this conflict without any problems."

"How do we know that you're actually searching for someone and not simply thinking of an excuse to infurate our territory. Just as you said, there has being already a lot of conflicts between the two clans. For all we know, the Senju clan might just be trying to rid of us, so that they won't have anymore enemies to rival them. We shall not fall for such deceivings," the clansman at the front of the crowd argued. He had an eyepatch over one eye and a scar on one side of his cheek. He seems to be a man in his fourties and a very wise person in the Uchiha clan taking on a leadership kind of figure in the group of gathering clansmen. A cheer ran through the crowd.

The persue group looked at one another. They were almost a hundred percent sure that the girl was inside. But if they won't let them in, they won't be able to do anything about it. Surely the girl would not walk out and come with them obeiently. They tsked as they continued to try persuading and convicing the Uchiha clans member that stood before them, backing their way so that they can't enter. It's pretty obvious to them that if they try to fight their way through, thing would go bloody and it won't be to the persuing group's favor either. There's a difference in number and environment.

"Would you mind going back already?" a voice came from the middle of the crowd. The voice was recognized and the crowd immediately make way.

"Madara-sama," they all greeted. Even the adults greeted him by the name and nodded their head forward for their respect towards him.

The Uchiha walked to the front of the crowd and before the persue group. "Madara-sama," the head figure greeted.

Madara nodded his respect to the wise clansman, "Jiryou-san." He turned his attention to the Senju group. "The person that you're looking for is not here."

"Until we search and determine for sure that she's not here, we-" one began, only to be cut off by Madara before he finished.

"Are you suggesting that you're going to search the _Uchiha property _for a _mere girl_?" Madara asked emphasising the words 'Uchiha property' and 'mere girl.' The emphasis gave the meaning that the Senju group was invading the Uchiha property which was more than an offense, and to add to that, they are searching for a 'mere girl'. So if she is in there, his statement says that the Senju clan is incapable to keep track of a brat and let her get away from them. In other words question their offense and power.

The persue group growled. They can't get inside. They can't persuade or convince. Nor could they fight. They were entirely trapped and stuck. They have no choice but to retire the mission and leave. The boy's words had got them.

"I guess we should retreat for now, sorry for troubling the Uchiha clan with our matter," the leader of the squad growled while bowing his head to pay respect when he doesn't want to. It's simply a matter of courtesy.

Madara smirked in remark as the Senju ninja retreated into the woods back into their territory. They had been force to forfeit their mission of retrival.

=.=.=.=

Izami was sitting at the corner of the garden with her knees pulled up before her. Her arms embraced her legs and her chin rest above it, mouth pulled into a tight line. She was staring hard at the tiny pieces of rock and dust on the ground, when she opened her mouth to speak, her eyes were kept on the ground so that she don't need to meet the other boy's eyes. "...Is it really okay for me to stay here?" Her question was directed toward Izuna, the only one that's with her at the present.

Izuna was sitting on the porch that reaches out to the garden from the house, he snapped out of his daze and turned to look at Izami when she spoke. But seeing that she's still looking at the dusty and rocky ground, he looked at the wall across from the porch and said, "I don't know."

Izami head snapped up to look at her. "'I don't know?'" How could he _not_ know?

Izuna shrugged. "It's Madara's decision afterall. I'm just supporting his choices."

"You're not helping," Izami depanned. He isn't easing the slightest bit of her concern at all.

"Oi!" he said. "Is that the way to talk to someone who just answered your question?" Izuna questioned, feeling that's he's being brought to a low level by the girl.

"Hmph!" Izami said turning her head away, deeming that he no longer hold her interest. "You're answer is useless anyway."

"Grr!" Izuna growled while trying to contain his cool to launch at her for her obvious insult toward him. It'll be shameful for him to launch an attack on a _defenseless _-pam- _girl _-pam again. He willed himself to sit back on the porch as he gritted his teeth. "...I'm sure that Madara knows what he's doing," he said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

Izami's pupils rolled over to him to look at the younger Uchiha brother without turning her head to him. That response doesn't help much, but she suppose that it's a bit more satisfying than the previous one.

Silence took over after that.

...

"...Madara..." Izami began, trying out the name for the first time. "Are you guys close?" she mumbled looking at Izuna, attempting to break the silence between them. The silence makes her unease come back and it's uncomfortable.

"Eh?" he said, not hearing through her mumble.

"Nothing!" she said. If he didn't hear it, it's too bad. There's no way she's going to repeat what she said. It's too embarassing. Being polite doesn't fit her. Not that she's exactly polite just by saying a person's name.

Silence continued after that. Izami was not going to break it again this time and say something out of character. Meaning saying something that's not outright rude, which she had developed a habit of doing.

Izuna was too stubborn to break the silence himself, so it just continued.

Finding nothing to do, Izami focused her gaze on the setting sun over head. The orange blub setting its way behind the forest trees. The sky gave a pinkish orange color. By this time, she would've been going back to an abandoned alleyway that reaches up to her cracked up apartment. Her apartment wasn't always cracked up, in fact it was pretty nice to began with, at least for her it is. But when people found out where she lived, she was used to it being trashed almost everyday. Even though some people tried to avoid her, there's always some that purposely come to attempt on destroying her home. Most of them went during the afternoon when they knew that she's out, but there's also a couple that came in the evening and thought that she's not there when she witnessed them throwing stones through her window behind another building. She would always go home early in order to tape up her broken windows everyday to prevent the chill of the night. That usually took an hour or two to make sure the pieces of the windows doesn't fall out the other side and make sure all the parts are connected and intact and apply layers of tape so that it would close up every hole to avoid most of the wind from passing through. The head family had provided her with just enough food and a small amount of money every month. But she couldn't aford to buy new windows because it'll just be broken up the next day anyway. So she ended up using it for tapes instead. The extra leftover money that she would save up would be used to stock her clothes. She was slightly thankful to the head family for helping her just a little bit to survive, even though they don't actually like her just like most of clan.

There was someone that acknowledged her in the clan though. The person she called 'Hira-nii'. He was part of the head family. The heir in fact. But he was unlike other people. He accepted her and tried to help her by doing whatever he could. He used to make occassional visits to her to help her fix up her home through the attacks of other clan members and educate her on what he learned through his tutors, though it was usually too difficult for her to comprehend. But she was grateful for his presence. However, as of recently, he had begun to stop showing up.

Izami was taken out of her thought when Izuna spoke up. "Madara, you're back," Izuna greeted.

The older boy nodded as a reply. Izami stared at him from the corner of her eyes. 'He actually managed to get them to go away?' Izami thought skeptically. Her head dropped down in thought. There weren't anymore voices of the Senju... could they really be gone?

Her thought was interrupted when Madara called to her, "Oi, come with me."

Izami gave him a confused gaze.

**=.=.=.=.=(End of Chapter)=.=.=.=.=.=**

Review please?


End file.
